Anger
by greeneyedgirl77
Summary: Something happened in Deltora - but no-one can remember what. Why is Glock still alive? And are things between Lief and Jasmine finally starting to go right...?
1. Chapter 1 - Late

**This story was written by me in year 7. Oh how I hate my old writing style. I feel ashamed. Even so I feel like I owe it this story to at least try. So with some polishing up it is re-done and re-edited, I hope you like it. Yes Glock is alive. Deal with it. Yes things may be misspelt or improperly executed. I apologise in advance. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Deltora Quest, except for the entire 3 series' that I bought. But Emily Rodda owns the characters, original Deltora Quest story, etc.**

On to the story!

Chapter 1 – Late.

Lief hurried down the stairs to meet Jasmine, he was late, he knew it. She had never been late before and he DEFFINATELY was not on time. He was an hour late. They were meant to take the day to see the forests so Jasmines could collect any belongings that she wished to keep with her now she had decided to stay at the palace. It took allot of convincing to get her (and the rest of the palace) to let him escort her. He'd be lucky if she hadn't left yet. He just hoped Glock wasn't there. He and Jasmine had been spending allot of time together lately and as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to get jealous. His last thought only made him anxious. He sped across the palace praying she was still there and alone

-

Jasmine was angry, to put it nicely.

Lief was a king. He was meant to be the punctual one! It's an hour after they were meant to meet. So she had either been one 1) stood up, or 2) pushed aside for some meeting. Either way Jasmine figured she had the right to go off at Lief for his behaviour. She was wondering at just how she was going to go about this when Glock walked through the doors of the kitchen.

"Oh. Wasn't expecting you here," he said.

"I could easily say the same for you," she hissed back.

"Alright, no need to bite my head off…You're still waiting for him aren't you?"

"I wasn't biting you're head off and yes, I am as a matter of fact, but that's none of your business. Now leave, if you may," she turned around sharply hoping he would leave. He didn't.

"It obviously wasn't your idea to wait here," he said.

"What gives you that idea?"

"You may be hard to read, but you're not unpredictable. You would pick a spot outside near a tree or something," he said. Jasmine thought, she did want to be in a place like that, and probably would be. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Well if I'm so easy to predict, where would you have suggested meeting me!?" Jasmine demanded.

"Probably somewhere you would forget that I was late if I was Lief. Then again, if I was Lief, I would probably also chose somewhere away from prying eyes," he said glancing at the kitchen staff, "but why would I want to meet up with you!?"

"Well if I'm that unpleasant to be around, why don't you just leave? Lief can't even find a reason to be around me, so why would you!?" Jasmine yelled.

"Look Jasmine I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

The doors of the kitchen were pushed open, Lief stood in the doorway.

"Jasmine I'm so sorry I had a meeting," he ran towards her, "can you please forgive me?"

"No." she said.

"What?" he said, _she actually said no? _

"No!" She stormed out in a fury. "I'm sick of this!" She shoved through the doors of the kitchen. She would never make it to the forests and back now. She had to let off some steam.

Lief stared at her leave in confusion. She hadn't been so out rightly outraged towards him in a high number of months, he must have really screwed up. He had to follow her.

"You're not going to follow her!?" Glock exclaimed.

"And why not?" said Lief.

"She's upset, giver her sometime to relax," said Glock.

"What? The longer I leave it the angrier she'll get," replied Lief.

"Maybe for a while, but she'll calm down eventually. Trust me, her words have lost their bitter edge they stop being quite as dangerous," said Glock.

"Oh and you know more about her than I do now?" said Lief.

"When it comes to receiving hate from her I'd think so."

"Fine," Lief sat down, one of the nearby cooks offering him a drink he readily accepted. He thanked them for the drink and they wondered off, leaving the two men drenched in silence that only the loss of Jasmines presence could provide.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fight

**This took the longest to re-write and edit. The original was half this size and half as detailed with allot of unnecessary dialogue. I apologise for mistakes, out of character tendencies, etc.  
Please Review. I don't ever write fighting scenes and I think I can see a large number of faults and don't know if my message came across. Tell me please! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own it. **

Chapter 2 – Fight.

Jasmine punched the bag stuffed with straw with all the strength she could muster. She showed it no mercy. She had never been this enraged with him. This was not going to be forgotten easily. He still hadn't come to look for her. She was happy in a way. Maybe he's learning, she thought. She almost laughed. No, Glock probably told him to wait. Smart man. She hit again, harder. She was in the training quarters, usually reserved for those training to join the guards, or just wanting to join in the fun and had the privilege to be allowed in by the trainers. It wasn't a place for dainty girls or interfering fight starters. They knew her well and never once questioned her right to be there. Except, of course, if they weren't the regulars, had a tendency to boast, and were in fact fight starters. In that case they saw her as the dainty girl. She hoped no-one like that came in today, for their sake.

"Jasmine!" It was Barda.

"Hey Barda," she kicked again with extreme force.

"Someone's angry…" said Barda. She glared at him.

"Okay not the best statement," he said realising his mistake.

"So…Lief," he said a little more wary.

She nodded.

"We were going to visit home today but he…" she sighed heavily, "Barda he brushed me off for a meeting…again."

"It is his job Jasmine."

"But…ARRGH," her anger got away from her.

"I see," he said, pretending to understand.

They were interrupted by a group of men who walked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing miss?! There aren't any little girls allowed in here even if they are good friends of the palace guards." He earned a hoarse series of chuckles form the men around him.

"Do you know who you're talking to?! This is-" Barda was about to continue but was stopped by Jasmine, she needed a good fight. She played there little game.

"Sorry boys, I thought this place was free to all!" she said sweetly, smiling.

"All those who are proven!" he replied.

"Well then I'm sure I can prove myself to you sir," she said, fingers idly twirling her hair.

"We have no business fighting a girl," he said.

"I have no problem with it. Does anyone else object?" No-one dare oppose her, "Unless of course you're scared." That was the ticket. The one his ego wouldn't let pass.

"It seems we have ourselves a fight."

"King Lief!" One of the palace guards, a new recruit Lief believed, burst through the door unannounced. Just as Lief was about to question his rude behaviour he said something that made Lief's blood boil.

"King Lief, its Lady Jasmine, she's about to fight!"

"Fight!?" Both he and Glock stood up yelling. They knew of Jasmines fights, this opponent wasn't going to get out of this easily. They had to be there, the last thing they needed was a group of people with broken limbs complaining of compensation around the palace, not to mention what would happen to the one who actually challenged her.

Jasmine stepped into the field and looked up to the gathered crowd. News had spread through the palace like wild fire. Many had not seen her fight before but knew of the stories, of her ferocity during the battles against the Shadow Lord. She's not like that anymore though, she was stronger, more practiced, what's a girl supposed to do around a boring palace such as this one? Well at least it should be fun. Almost everyone had gathered, she quietly wondered if the man had found out who she was yet. It didn't matter; she was determined to take her anger out on him anyway, his level of knowledge made no difference to that. She saw Lief and Glock join the crowd and felt her anger flare up again. She wanted to fight, now.

Barda called the rules.

"One weapon, you are not to kill under any circumstances, you stop and start at my word, no foul play will be tolerated," he looked at them both to make sure his message was delivered.

"On my call…Ready…Fight!"

She didn't hesitate. Surprising the man, he was obviously expecting a sweet girl that wondered into the training grounds. This would be his downfall. A low grunt could be heard as the man was kicking in the face. A low sound of pain could be heard from the crowd as they sympathised. He was hurt and disoriented from the pain but she allowed him to recover, she wanted a fight not a knock out. He looked up and lunged at her choosing to use brute strength over his chosen dull sword. She dodged without trouble. He could not lay a hand on her. This went on before he decided to swing at her knees hoping to immobilize her. She jumped high, over him. She was there before he could turn, dagger at his throat. The crowd was in awe and Barda called for a halt. It was over, but it was not the end. She wanted more.

"Any others who wish to fight me?!" she yelled, half daring the whole crowd to jump up in riot. "Glock?" she asked, facing him with a daring glare.

"Why? We all know who'd win. Besides I think it's his majesty you gave a drudge against." he said. There was a murmur that swept the crowd. Why would she have a grudge against him? Did she hate the king? Did he do something to cause this? Gee, thanks Glock, Lief thought.

"Well how about it then? We never did really get to fight did we?" She was itching to see his reaction to the challenge. He dare not deny her though, should she bring this up afterwards.

"Fine," he said and began to move towards her through the crowd. Barda ran to him.

"Lief do you have any idea how mad she is at you? She'll tear you limb from limb!" Barda tried to reason.

"Perhaps, but how else am I supposed to prove myself to her?" he said.

"Prove yourself? But why would-" Barda started. But it was too late.

The crowd roared in Lief's ears. Not only had they gotten to see one of Deltora's warriors fight, but their king too. This was to be remembered. They were ecstatic. But he didn't care he needed to win. She was challenging him, daring him to oppose her, he would not back down, and he would not be weak in front of her.

Jasmine watched intent on her goal. Unlike the last fight she wanted to let her opponent strike first. Lief drew his sword. She was armed with only a dagger. She didn't care. It was an equal fight. Lief was as strong as she was fast and for every time he was bigger she was that more agile. But she believed she would win, she had an edge he didn't, she was determined.

Barda gave the call…

She became oblivious to the word, as did he. She would tire him out, she was sure.

He lunged forward. She did not dodge as usual, rather defending herself with her one dagger, best she could. The afternoon air stuck to her as the orange tint of the sky reflected off his sword, caught by her sharp eyes. The battle had begun. She was going to play defensive until she had him where she wanted him, where they were no longer equal. He attacked again. She wanted him tired, frustration, weak and un-concentrated, where she could strike him down with one blow. She was sure till then she could wait out. She just had to do what she did best. Don't show weakness, don't get hit. The battle continued.

"This is hopeless!" Barda cried. Doom had now joined Barda in the crowd. Doom looked on and a smile graced his face. He knew what she was doing and Lief was playing right into his daughter's hands.

"Indeed it is my dear fellow. He is done for," said Doom almost in laughter.

"Every time he moves she is a step ahead of him! It's like she knows exactly what he's going to do!" exclaimed Barda.

"Or maybe just his fighting pattern?" said Barda.

"Only as much as he knows hers," he replied.

"Is that true?" asked Doom, "Well I think she's doing something different to her usual. Jasmine's fights are always quick, short and sharp. You know, if you're going to do it then do it right the first time? Not many have the time to react or ability to hit her. She's never dragged it out this long. Lief's lost and tiring. But in the end she'll go back to her old ways quick, short and sharp."

Lief missed again, yet another blow waisted.

"Jasmine, will you stop and fight?!" he asked in desperation.

"Fine," she said and quickly shifted her weight throwing a blow at his right arm and then across his back as she passed him. She was behind him. She kicked the back of his legs causing him to fall to his knees. Fear increased the grip on his sword. He rose fast. She was attacking now and he was weak and now facing the sun.

"I thought you wanted me to fight?" she taunted.

"You wanted to fight not me!" he said. He swung his sword at her and was closer than she expected causing her to falter but it was a small victory as she blocked.

"We that makes it one of the first things you've done for me in a long while." She attacked again this time spinning, kicking and punching in a flurry of movement he could not manage.

"Jasmine this is ridiculous!" he yellow lunging his sword, he missed, though not by much and attempted to bring the sword up to her throat. She ducked under him however and managed to slice at his rib cage. Distracted by his injury he staggered his step. This mistake however allowed her to trip him. Within seconds she was upon him, pinning him down dagger at throat.

Barda called to stop. Jasmine got up and walked away, leaving both Lief and the audience in wonder. He knew though, things with Jasmine had just hit an all-time low.


	3. Chapter 3 - Demands

**Disclaimer – Really? Me? Really… No I don't own it. **

****Chapter 3 – Demands

It took Jasmine all she had to not laugh like a madman as she walked up the stairs to the bird room. She knew she would win and the look on Lief's face was enough to dull most of the anger he had caused within her. Doesn't mean it wasn't there still. But still, there he was, trapped and at her mercy. He's not an animal, she told herself. She knew she shouldn't be this happy but it couldn't be helped. She had her revenge, pure and sweet.

Now all I need is some peace and quiet and a good night's rest. She knew where to go. The bird room had been moved since the last confrontation with the Shadow Lord. It was now in a large room four floors up. The room was filled with resting places for the birds and even managed to contain some trees that could fit into large pots. A soft turf had been placed on the floor and the room decorated with an assortment of flowers and ferns. The water was clean and regularly checked as was the food. It had a wide balcony with high rising pillars and a round glass roof. The railing around the balcony was covered in curved patterns of birds and vines. It was ideal for the new messengers of Deltora. The birds thrived. The King's birds. A chair had been placed on the balcony for her as she would often stay there for hours training the birds. She lightly curled up and allowed herself some quiet rest.

A call from Kree let her know someone was coming. She had been out there for hours. It was dark now and the cold of the night stung her like a fierce viper, threatened and aggravated. Glock was coming. Jasmine turned to face the trouble maker.

"Yes?" she said.

"His majesty is looking for you," he said in a sarcastically formal tone.

"Why didn't he check here? He knows that's where I usually am," she replied.

"You can only look so far from behind a desk," he said, "he wants you to see him." Glock casually walked over to the balcony carrying a letter. He handed it to her.

Jasmine

I really am sorry. See me please.

Lief.

"You read it?" she asked.

"Well of course," he replied not bothered to lie.

"You know to the average person that would have been considered extremely rude," she scolded.

"Yes, but you and I aren't exactly average are we?"

"I have no idea what you're walking about," she said standing and beginning to move to the kitchen. It was far past dinner.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Jasmine," he said following her, "We were both meant to fight, both meant to run, both meant to be something else. Not in this palace waiting for the king's call!" There was desperation in his voice. But Jasmine didn't wish to hear it.

"Jasmine!" Barda exclaimed, "I've been looking for you. Lief's been asking for you. He wants you to some to him."

"Why do I have to come to him? I am not a trained pet Barda and he is sorely mistaken if he thinks he can treat me as such!" she raged.

"This is your doing isn't it?" Barda said eyeing Glock.

"I have my own mind Barda and I do intend to use it." With that she stormed off to the kitchens hoping with all her might she would be the only one there.

Jasmine howled with frustration at her hopes being denied. Doom, who had been sitting there, eyed her suspiciously. What had put his daughter in such a foul mood? Seeing his questioning look she quickly muttered a few words of apology and moved to get some food.

"Are you okay?" he said with little concern, trying to get back to his meal.

"Just fine," she said, this of course, was quickly followed by the banging of cupboards clearly undeserving of her wrath.

"Lief?" he asked.

"No."

"Then who?" Not Lief? He was interested now.

"No-one." Ah, so it was him.

"Hmm… This 'No-one' seems to have caused allot of trouble. I hope it's not something I need to worry about," he said.

"No Doom."

"Then Lief?"

"What?"

"Is it something Lief should worry about?"

"No!" she said. Why would her father say such a thing?

"I'm just…tired."

With that she quickly made a retreat to her room taking her meal with her.

**Just some banter. The real plot begins next chapter. I have originally planned a kiss-type-scene for the next chapter when Jasmine and Lief (finally) make up. I really think it's too early though. Let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas of things you want to see tell me about that as well. I really don't know if this is doing well so constructive criticism is craved, flames will however be used to cook pizza. I plan on updating every week AND FOR ANYONE WHO KNOWS MY OTHER STORY I'M SO SORRY! It was done as collaboration between me and a friend I never see any more; I will attempt to re-start it though. REVIEW! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4 - Love

**Okay, I know I'm late. Feel free to yell at me. But I do think this chapter was worth it. The scene between Lief and Jasmine was meant to be a lot more graphic but I do not think it was appropriate so soon and I may not add it all together. Tell me what you think of this one I really did put some effort into it. **

**Please review. ^_^**

Disclaimer – I don't own it. Emily Rodda does. Didn't you know that? 

Chapter 4 -

"I shouldn't be mad at Lief, not anymore," she said to Filli, trying her best to seek guidance, "I mean he didn't really order me to see him, he just asked." I solemn screech was heard as, Kree voiced his thoughts. "I know Kree, I need to learn to control me emotions and it's not fair that I put him through this. It's just when he speaks to me…I don't know how to react so I just…" she let out a sigh, "Why do I do that?"

She could think of a reason…but no sooner was it in her head, was it pushed aside. No way. Not Lief.

-  
Lief half ran. He had been trying to catch up to Jasmine, but she was always just out of reach. He cursed every meeting and small matter that required his approval for preventing the ability for his goal to prevail. He also cursed Glock and the fact that he had found Jasmine first, no doubt feeding thoughts of anger into her mind. It caused him such a high annoyance that for every second he was behind a desk, Glock could be next to Jasmine.

Jasmine had never admitted feelings for him, but of course, this was not the problem. Lief, so caught up in his thoughts he rammed straight into Barda.

"Sorry," said Lief.  
"You should pay mind to where you are walking Lief, lest you should walk into an enemy," replied Barda.  
"Have you seen Jasmine?" asked Lief, paying no heed to Barda's warning.  
"Fine thanks, how are you?" Barda said with sarcasm.  
"Sorry, it's just that I really do need to speak with her."  
"Well then I wish you good luck."  
"So you've seen her then?"  
"Yes, she was headed to the kitchen. Doubt she's there now though, it's almost 5 hour into the night."  
"So…bedroom?"  
"Yes, bedroom, just try to remain un-harmed?" Lief ran off, not staying to reply. "Poor man," Barda mumbled to himself, "he's going to get himself killed chasing after her…"

Lief knocked on the door to Jasmine's room asking softly, "Jasmine?"  
No reply…Maybe she's asleep…?  
He wondered into her room using his key to the palace, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.  
"Jasmine, are you awake?"  
Obviously not, he thought as he wondered over to the bed where she slept. She was so peaceful, he thought in wonder seeing her gentle features and the slow rise and fall of her chest that signalled her slumber. He looked at her face again, glancing over every feature, line, curve-  
"What are you doing?" Lief shot back in surprise.  
"Well...um…you see…ah…" He stumbled back a bit. "I just wanted to apologise." She sat up on her bed, folded her arms and look directly at him in expectance.  
"Well…?"  
"Look, I'm sorry, but you know if there had been any way around the meeting I would have found it. It was a matter of emergency and I know it was wrong of me to put you aside, and I regret it so much, but can you honestly hate me for it? Can you not forgive me for doing my duty? I have to protect my people Jasmine and I did try my best but-"  
"Doubt it…"  
"Jasmine please, I am trying to be sincere. I really am sorry."  
Jasmine let out a long sigh. This had gone on enough; she had forgiven long before he got here.  
"No, I'm sorry. You must do what you must and you are forgiven…" she started.  
"Thank you."  
"…but as long as you're king this will keep happening. I'm beginning to regret my decision to stay here. You do not need me here and I have no other real reason to stay. I'm sure you'll get along fine without Me."  
"But…you can't…"  
"And why not?"  
"I do need you here."  
"No you don't, I don't go to your meetings or-"  
"But I can't be away from you…"  
"You're not with me very much now…"  
"…do you know how hard it is to be away from someone you love?"

"Jasmine I think I love you and it's bad enough that I sometimes go weeks without seeing you, or only see you for a moment at a time but-"  
"What?"  
"I couldn't stand if you were never around, I couldn't stand if-"  
"Stop."  
"-I never again heard your voice or your smile or had the chance to be in your presence and-"  
"Actually stop." He did. "Why…W-Why would you- How could you…L-Lo-Love me? Lief you're the king. You can't just-"  
"I can."  
"But-" He halted her sentence with a kiss. After a few second it resulted gently pushing away from him.  
"If this is a ploy to get me to stay then you truly are cruel Lief."  
"This is no deception Jasmine, I speak the truth. Did you not say the woman I love would have me? When the time comes?"  
"We spoke in terms of marriage."  
"Then let us speak in lesser terms. Will you have me?"  
"…yes...though I believe you are making a mistake."  
"Then it shall be the best mistake I have ever made." And with that he kissed her again this time she pressed back in response.

They spent the rest of the night in idle chatter sitting comfortably together, without yelling or anger or confusion. The stars shone through the window and the moon glistened with approval. The world continued to turn and a breeze carried movement to the life of fresh green that grew from outside her window and as they talked a topic of conversation crept upon them the likes of which would change the course of present events and disturb their oh-so-seemingly perfect future. Like that of fallen leaf causing a cascade of events among the gentle surface of their life, almost completely ignored, except by those who looked, and by those who remembered.


End file.
